


When You Fall Down the YouTube Hole You May End Up Watching Your Boyfriend Beat the Shit Out of Stuff

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: "Whatcha watching?""Someone made a compilation of you fighting on the news and it's like 2 hours long." Sam answers. "I don't know how I got here. I think I started with watching people attempt drag makeup.""I have...so many questions."





	When You Fall Down the YouTube Hole You May End Up Watching Your Boyfriend Beat the Shit Out of Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> my longest title to date. Fall Out Boy is shooketh, I am coming for their throne. lol it's fucking 20 words wtf

Steve slides up behind Sam from where he’s sitting on the couch, and leans over to kiss his cheek. 

“Whatcha watching?” He asks, looking at the Youtube video Sam has pulled up which looks like some news feed. 

“Someone made a compilation of you fighting on the news, and it’s like two hours long.” Sam answers, not taking his eyes away from the screen where Steve sees himself slice a robot in half with his shield. 

Sam shakes his head and goes on, “I don’t know how I got here. I think I started with watching people attempt drag makeup.” 

“I have...so many questions.” Steve says, and Sam laughs. 

Sam waves a hand, “Ask away.” 

“How long have you been watching this...compilation?” Steve asks, feeling his ears burn.

Sam moves the cursor to check the video’s timeline and answers, “I’m a good forty-five minutes in.” 

“...and  _ why  _ are you watching this?” Steve asks.

Sam raises an eyebrow at him like he’s stupid and says, “It’s hot? Who doesn’t want to watch their boyfriend beat the shit out of stuff?” 

Steve smirks and winks at him, leaning closer to whisper, “You like watching me, Sammy?” 

Sam scoffs at him and turns back to his video, “Don’t make it  _ weird _ , Steve.”

Steve stubbornly ignores this warning to flick his tongue over the shell of Sam’s ear, chuckling when the man shivers in response.  

“How about I make it sexy instead?” Steve asks, his lips whispering against Sam’s ear. 

“I am fully on board with this plan, baby, but I’d actually like to watch all of this.” Sam replies

Steve asks, “Are you seriously gonna choose Captain America over  _ me?” _

Sam sighs, closing his laptop, and turns to look at Steve over his shoulder. He smiles slowly, and says, “If it comes down between you and Captain America I’m choosing good ole Steve Rogers every time.” 

Steve nods, and licks his lips before saying, “I am  _ deeply _ attracted to you right now, and if you’re not careful I might just take you right here on this couch — decency be damned.” 

Sam snorts and counters easily, “You’re  _ always  _ attracted to me, and since when have you cared about decency? I thought I chose the little punk from Brooklyn, not Captain America.”

Steve laughs low and kisses Sam hard on the mouth, pulling back and breathing,  _ “God, _ I adore you.” 

“That’s what you say, but all of my clothes are still on and I have  _ yet _ to be ravished.” Sam teases, and that’s it. 

Steve scoops him up from the couch with Sam laughing in his ear, toting the man off to bed to be thoroughly ravished. 


End file.
